Take My Breath Away
by Madzy f.k.a Hermione10
Summary: I'm back! Thought you could get rid of me? Hahaha. Returning to familiar territory- a fluffy H/Hr songfic. R/R!!!


Take My Breath Away  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada.  
  
A/N- Songfic. It's letters between Harry and Hermione, then just story. The bit that doesn't begin with "Dear whoever" Hermione starts off. She's had a crush on Harry for years, and needs to get it out. Where'd I get the idea? Autobiographical, except we didn't end up together as Harry and Hermione do. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
There's something I have to tell you. I don't know what your reaction will be. You may be thrilled, you may not give a damn, you may be disgusted. I don't know. But this involves you. It's been the same all the time I've known you. But recently it's become so strong, I can't hide it any longer.  
  
Harry, I'm in love with you. You've always had my heart, and you will have it for the rest of our lives. I know this may wreck our friendship, and I'm terrified. You mean more to me than anything else ever has. Our friendship has always been pure, trusting and strong. If I lose you, I'll always regret it. If I don't, I'll never. Goodbye.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione. xoxo  
  
If I told you how I feel about you  
  
Would you say the same?  
  
And if I wrote it in a letter  
  
Would you keep it  
  
Or throw it away?  
  
I never thought I'd feel the way,  
  
I'm feeling lately  
  
When everything you seem to do  
  
Just drives me crazy  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this a dream? Am I about to wake up and realise this isn't real? I ask these questions, yet I know in my heart it's real. I love you too, Hermione. From the moment I first saw you, I knew how special you were. You've just gotten better. All the love I was denied as a child, not having anyone to love or to love me. It's all changed. I found someone to love as soon as I laid eyes on you, and I realised someone loved me as soon as I read your letter. Have you ever cried with happiness? I hadn't before, but knowing you loved me I did. Hope you didn't notice me staring at you last night. Ron says I looked like I was about to drool. The git. Please reply to this letter- these things are too hard to say out loud. I do love you.  
  
Love, Harry. xxxoooxxxooo  
  
  
  
Every waking day  
  
You take my breath away  
  
With every word you say  
  
You take my breath away  
  
You look at me that way  
  
Baby come what may  
  
I hope that you'll always know  
  
How you take my breath away  
  
How you take my breath away  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Never say I love you if you really don't care  
  
Never talk of feelings if they really aren't there  
  
Never hold my hand if you plan to break my heart  
  
Never say you will if you never plan to start  
  
Never look into my eyes if all you do is lie  
  
Never say hi if you really mean goodbye  
  
If you really mean forever, then say that you will try.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
If you told me  
  
How you feel about me  
  
Things I did not know  
  
If you said you fill my heart  
  
With all your love  
  
Until it overflows  
  
I don't know the way you feel  
  
But boy I'm hoping  
  
I always used to hide away  
  
But now I'm open  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Of course I care. That was a great poem, where'd you learn it?  
  
"I love the way you walk  
  
I love the way you talk  
  
I love the way you stand by me  
  
I love the way you've set my emotions free.  
  
I love the way you hold my hand  
  
And make everything bad melt away.  
  
I love the way you stay by my side  
  
You're always there, and my time I never have to bide  
  
Most of all, I just love you."  
  
Love always, Harry.  
  
Every waking day  
  
You take my breath away  
  
With every word you say  
  
You take my breath away  
  
You look at me that way  
  
Baby come what may  
  
I hope that you'll always know  
  
How you take my breath away  
  
How you take my breath away  
  
  
  
It was time. I crept down to the common room. It was dark but clear outside. I saw Harry and whispered, "Come with me." He took my hand and we walked outside. Words poured out of both of us in a jumble. We laughed, and I said softly, almost whispering, "Harry?"  
  
He looked at me, puzzlement in those green eyes. I said even softer, "I love you." Before he could reply, I leant over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Suddenly, everything disappeared. There was just Harry and I. No one else. Nothing else. Just two people who loved each other. And one was me. So lucky. So lucky to have found this happiness. I wanted to stay like this forever. But all good tings must come to an end, and we drew away after three full minutes. We then returned to the common room, happy, thrilled and hyper. We parted with anther quick kiss and then went back to our dorms.  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
A/N- I know it's crap. I'm getting back to writing and this is just an experiment. Review! 


End file.
